XX
by Persefone Harmonia
Summary: Veinte sucesos importantes en la vida del rival Hyuu, donde el nombre 'Kyouhei' se encuentra en cada página de su diario. Involucra sentimientos, aventuras, memorias. Serie de drabbles (GreySkyShipping).
1. Zero

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de sus respectivos autores; esta historia no ha sido escrita con mala fe ni mucho menos lucro.**

* * *

**Zero**

**.**

El diario es un texto privado que una persona escribe de manera fragmentaria, suele destinarse a la lectura de quien lo confeccionó. Es un libro que puede contener los sucesos importantes de una vida.

La idea fue fugaz para Hyuu, quien durante su primer viaje solo comenzó a narrar sus aventuras en una pequeña agenda de color negra que solía llevar en el bolsillo interno de su característico suéter.

Lo que no sabía… es que cuanto más pasara el tiempo, más escribiría. Esos sucesos quedarían grabados en las páginas de una pequeña libreta, podían tomar un gran significado después. Hyuu lo vio al principio como una rutina monótona, llegando la hora de dormir se daba antes la tarea de escribir unas cuantas líneas concernientes a lo más importante de sus días.

Jamás pensó que al hojear ese diario tiempo después, le llegarían tantas memorias a la cabeza. En especial al leer las páginas de mediación.

_Querido diario, vencimos al Equipo Plasma de esos mal nacidos sin piedad. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y yo me encargaré de ayudar a los pokémon abandonados por esos desgraciados, cuidándolos y entrenándolos en Ciudad Fayenza. _

_Él se ha ido. Tomó su propio camino con el fin de enfrentar al campeón de la Liga. Estoy seguro que va a lograr brillar como una estrella._

–Kyouhei…

* * *

_Publicaré un drabble diario, sumarán veinte. En dado caso que no me sea posible, trataré de compensarlo. _

**Perséfone Harmonia.**


	2. I - Villa Horroris

**Música: Holy grail -amoroso- (Versailles)**

* * *

**I**

**.**

_Querido diario… no vuelvo a meterme a la Villa Horroris aunque él me lo pida con su cara de Purrloin mojado. _

A saber qué pokémon estaba buscando su mejor amigo en esa casa evidentemente embrujada que no se pudiese encontrar en otro lugar más bonito que la Torre Celestial; pero ahí estaba como detective inspeccionando mientras él muere de los sustos que la pieza saca de repente. _O lo que sea que vive ahí._

''_Al menos las cosas no se mueven solas en la Torre Celestial'', caray_. Pensó un Hyuu que se abrazaba a sí mismo en busca de refugio, porque cada segundo que pasaba en ese recinto abandonado, sentía la piel de gallina. Odia tener esa sensación de ser vigilado por un ente flotante que claramente no se trataba de una linda velita de llamas violetas.

Muy por el contrario, Kyouhei está muy entretenido investigando por segunda vez el mítico lugar. La primera vez que llegó ahí solo, admitía, estuvo igual o peor que el joven entrenador de ojos de tono carmín. Ahora que tenía compañía logró vencer sus miedos para terminar de buscar cosas interesantes en el lugar.

El castaño toma un libro entre sus manos de un viejo estante y comienza a hojearlo sin preocupación; mientras pasa sus orbes marrones de palabra en palabra en un capítulo interesante sobre varias especies pokémon de Kanto. Hyuu se mantenía detrás del más bajito volteando una y otra vez la cabeza hacia la puerta y escaleras que daban a la planta baja de la casa. Estaban en el sótano, ahí las cosas no pintaban muy bien según el sentido intuitivo del entrenador.

''_Bravo Hyuu querías quedar bien con él, te gusta tanto que no te importó venir a una horrenda casa que resulta aún mas tétrica que la sonrisa de un Banette. Ahora compórtate… respira, idiota. ''_

El ambiente cada vez se tensaba más, como si la persona que vivía ahí hace años no deseaba que un extraño, mucho menos un niñito curioso con aroma a entrenador novato husmeara la casa en la cual sus memorias aún descansaban. Hyuu tomó fuerzas desde lo más intrínseco de su ser para callar el grito que estuvo a punto de soltar en cuanto sus oídos escucharon el rechistar de la madera del techo, provocado por los muebles que yacían en la planta de arriba. ''_Seguramente se están moviendo solos otra vez. '' _

– ¡AH!

No soportó. Dio un brinco directamente hacia el cuerpo de Kyouhei con el fin de abrazarlo. El grito que su mismo compañero emitió fue de mera impresión por lo que leía, sin embargo eso fue malinterpretado por Hyuu y ha terminado colgado como koala al cuerpo del castaño.

– ¿Qué te sucede ahora? –Rió el entrenador.

Kyouhei le mostró el libro al contrario, enseñándole las imágenes de un pokémon legendario llamado Mewtwo. – Es increíble.

Antes que pudiese responder, Hyuu le quitó el libro al chiquillo curioso y cogió su mano para salir corriendo de esa casa del mal.

_No vuelvo. _


	3. II - Pueblo Arenisca

**Música: L'Ultima Volta - Il Volo**

* * *

**II**

**.**

_Querido diario… debo aprender a guardarme mis opiniones acerca de la mala pesca de Kyouhei._

La súper caña es un objeto muy particular y efectivo que se usa para pescar pokémon en los ríos y mares. Esto en combinación a una buena técnica y unas buceo ball a la mano, te convierten instantáneamente en un buen pescador. Ojo, no cualquiera logra utilizarlas a la perfección, ni siquiera el héroe que venció al Equipo Plasma de Ghechis y Acromo.

Fue letal contra las sabandijas esas del Trío Sombrío, pero no puede tener una conexión buena con una simple caña. Esto provoca la gracia de Hyuu.

Observa como su castaño trata de arrojar la caña como se debe… y lo hace mal. Una y otra vez, ensanchando así la sonrisa del joven más alto.

_Adorable._ Estrechó el agarre de sus brazos a la cálida cintura contraria, colocó después su barbilla sobre el hombro del entrenador mientras seguía viendo como el round número tres contra la bendita caña de pescar iba a favor de ésta. Hyuu no pudo ser capaz de tragarse su risita.

A Kyouhei le palpitó una venita de su frente, posteriormente frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó con tono de voz evidentemente molesto.

–Es gracioso que hayas sido capaz de vencer a los dragones de la campeona Iris y no puedas ganarle a una caña de pescar.

Las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de rosado Alomomola. Chasqueó la lengua. –Cierra la boca.

En lugar de hacer lo indicado, Hyuu soltó una carcajada entre escandalosa y sarcástica. Kyouhei se sintió herido en el orgullo, tenía en cuenta todas sus acciones pasadas que para bien, lograron llevarlo a la cima. Tenía ahora un legendario como compañero, a Zekrom no cualquier persona podía verlo. Venció a la Elite Four con la ayuda de sus amigos pokémon. Logró enfrentarse a ese entrenador de cabello verde de quien tanto se hablaba en Teselia: N, una gran persona que desgraciadamente tuvo la fortuna de ser parte de los planes de Ghechis. Viajó por toda la región y ahora lo hacía junto a Hyuu. Sin contar que también se ganó un novio, anteriormente su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

''… _Y no puedo con una jodida caña de pescar''_.

Todo eso lo pensó hasta crujir los dientes._ ''Puedo pescar al menos un miserable Remoraid, lo juro''. _

Juntó su voluntad en un simple balanceo de atrás hacia delante, tomando firmemente la empuñadura de la súper caña. Luego arrojó el anzuelo hacia la superficie de las aguas cristalinas típicas del mar perteneciente a Pueblo Arenisca.

''_No la tires ni tan rápido ni tan lento Kyouhei, demuéstrale que no eres un inútil''. _

Picó un pokémon. _''Vale… es tu oportunidad''._

Entusiasmado, el entrenador se relamió los labios y jaló la caña hacia el exterior.

– ¡Ya está!

Un Shellder se estampó en la cara de su novio cuando lo sacó del agua. Tal vez no era necesario tirar la caña con tanta fuerza.

_Pescar con Kyouhei es peligroso._


	4. III - Ciudad Engobe

**Música: Metamorphose [Ballad version] - Lareine**

* * *

**III**

**.**

_Querido diario… esto fue tan vergonzoso que ni siquiera puedo escribirlo._

Después de un par de semanas explorando por segunda ocasión el área submarina de la Bahía Arenisca -Y de paso descansar en la playa como se debe- , Kyouhei decidió emprender el viaje de regreso temporal a Engobe junto a Hyuu. Sería una pausa de unos tres días antes de continuar la aventura, no completaría el pokédex si no lo hacía con su novio a un lado. En poco menos de dos meses de relación el joven ya se había vuelto un tanto posesivo. No le molestaba al mayor de cabellos erizados, por el contrario, le parecía un detalle lindo.

Kyouhei saludó a su madre. Pasó una tarde en familia como hace meses no lo hacía, tranquilo conversó con ella sobre los lugares que más le han llamado la atención al chico de la visera roja. La señora se dio tiempo de deleitarle el paladar a su único hijo con un delicioso postre. Después de ello regresó a casa de Hyuu, donde pasaría la noche. La mujer no tenía idea de la relación que conllevaba junto a quien era su vecino, intuyó que fue para una simple pijamada.

Cuando el entrenador de cabello azul recibió a su amigo de la infancia, fueron hacia el cuarto de éste. Una vez encerrados pudieron platicar sin que nadie los molestara, de cosas triviales que hasta ese momento les habían sucedido a ambos. Entre ellas el cómo conocieron a cada uno de sus fieles compañeros pokémon.

Hubo un momento entre la noche, tal vez fue por la intensidad o la fuerza del corazón. El punto fue que entre la oscuridad, los labios de Hyuu buscaron con lentitud los de Kyouhei, encontrándose primero la punta de su nariz con la contraria. Hyuu sentía la respiración entrecortada de su novio rozarle la mejilla izquierda, al tiempo que su boca repartía pequeños besos en su nariz. Luego en sus pómulos ardientes para terminar su recorrido circular en la presión contra la boca del menor.

Los labios entraron en un cálido contacto, confortante. Con cada caricia la calidez de ambos cuerpos se elevó un grado, las manos de Hyuu encontraron el asilo perfecto en la cintura de Kyouhei mientras éste acariciaba los cabellos del mayor.

_No había mejor momento para decirle que lo amaba. _

Pasó una de sus manos hacia su rostro, ardía aún más que su Chandelure. El pulgar se entretenía acariciándole la mejilla; entonces separó sus labios del tierno beso, haciendo que frunciera un poco el ceño. Hyuu sonrió. –Kyouhei yo…

El entrenador no creía que esas palabras por fin saldrían de las cuerdas vocales de Hyuu, es decir… tenían poco saliendo, pero habían esperado mucho por ambos.

''_Porque no fuimos valientes para dar el paso''… _

Cuando Hyuu se dignó a hablar… la puerta se abrió.

–Hermano…

La posición no era para nada favoreciente, prácticamente estaba a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Kyouhei. Con un pijama corto y una camiseta negra de tirantes. Para colmo con su mano acariciando su rostro. Le heló la sangre, quien entró era su hermana.

–No me digas que…

–Hibiya, puedo explicarte.

– ¡Que ternura! ¡También le das beso de las buenas noches a Kyou-chan! Pensé que los amigos no hacían eso. –La niña corrió hacia ambos y les dejó en las mejillas un inocente beso. –Buenas noches a ustedes también.

Después salió corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara.

_¿Debo mencionar que dormí en un futón esa noche? _


	5. IV - Mirador Engobe

**Música: Garden of Eden - DIAURA**

* * *

**IV**

**.**

_Querido diario, a veces quisiera arrancarle la cabeza. _

Kyouhei en raras ocasiones logra procesar en su cerebro la palabra ''no''. Esto no se debe a un bajo coeficiente intelectual como podrían interpretarlo. Tampoco es la mente brillante de Teselia, para eso Cheren con apenas diecisiete dirige la escuela para entrenadores, en fin. El entrenador simplemente posee una increíble terquedad. Peculiaridad molesta que Hyuu debe soportar.

_Vamos cabeza de Qwilfish, le prometiste paciencia y cariño._

_¡Si, pero que no se pase! _

–Ya te dije que no lo haré, es mi última palabra. –Cruza los brazos y aparta la mirada entrecerrada de los orbes brillantes de su novio.

De reojo miró como un puchero infantil se formó en su rostro. _Carajo ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

–Es que… ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder?

La diferencia de que Hyuu puede hacerse el indiferente con facilidad, es que el menor sabe como quebrar esa cara de pocos amigos con solo una estrategia, parecida e igualmente planeada con improvisación inteligente dentro de su cabeza. No será muy brillante, pero la ventaja es que puede convencer al temperamental Hyuu mediante el reto.

Al entrenador de cabellos azulados le tembló la ceja derecha; a pesar de eso supo sus intenciones, Kyouhei tenía ventaja sobre él, por supuesto. Lo malo era que solía ser demasiado obvio en todos los aspectos. Chasqueó la lengua.

–Por supuesto que no tengo miedo. –Musitó calmado.

– ¿Entonces? –Literalmente Kyouhei le picó las costillas con una barita. Hyuu enrojeció y después de apartarse soltó un gruñido parecido al de un felino.

– ¡Basta! –Le quita de las manos la molesta ramita y la arroja desde el barandal que separaba el Mirador Engobe del vacío. –Tenemos otras cosas interesantes que hacer, como completar el pokédex y así ayudar las investigaciones de la Profesora Encina, que si mal no recuerdo ese era tu propósito desde que saliste de viaje. –Suspiró. –Ya hemos peleado mucho, Kyouhei.

–Vale… Hyuu ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entres conmigo al Torneo de los líderes de Kanto? Seremos dos, batallas dobles. Sabes que si unimos fuerzas haremos historia. ¡Sería increíble volver a pelear por un objetivo junto a ti! Esta vez no es para evitar que la región sea congelada… sino por un triunfo. Anda, piénsalo al menos.

_Diablos… ¿Qué hago contigo si estás tan entusiasmado?_

–Tendrás que hacer mucho. –El mayor esbozó una sonrisa ladina. –Primero, una batalla. Tú y yo. Veremos quien de los dos es el más fuerte y luego…

–Lo presentí. –Interrumpió. –Sí, si. ¿Otra cosa?

–Ciudad Marga, rentar una casa durante semana.

– ¡Estás loco! ¡Se me irá todo el dinero que gané en la Liga!

–Qué lástima. –Canturreó.

Kyouhei casi se da de topes en la cabeza con el poste de la iluminaria.

''_No hay de otra''._ –Bien.

_¿Crees que esperamos hasta el amanecer para partir? No. En ese momento sacó a Zekrom de su pokéball y luego me arrojó a su lomo._

_Me gusta mucho, pero enserio quisiera darle un buen golpe en la cara._


	6. V - Pokémon World Tournament

**Música: Baretta - The GazettE **

* * *

**V**

**.**

_Querido diario. De nuestra participación en batallas dobles dentro del Pókemon World Tournament aprendí que aun somos jóvenes entrenadores inexpertos en la vida al lado de líderes poderosos como los de Kanto. En resumen, nos patearon las pelotas. _

Confiaron en todo momento que saldrían victoriosos, sin embargo no contaron que al enfrentarse a dos líderes conocidas internacionalmente estaban frente a verdaderas expertas del mundo pokémon como lo conocen.

El primer combate fue el primero y el último en pie de la tarima para los entrenadores originarios de Ciudad Engobe. Kyouhei ganó tres títulos contra los Líderes de Teselia al vencer uno tras uno con evidente facilidad. No es por denigrar o comparar la calidad de expertos por regiones, pero las estrategias usadas en el campo de batalla fueron sin duda una obra de arte que hasta el mismo Camus pagaría por ver.

Eligieron tres pokémon cada uno para formar equipo de seis. Kyouhei confió en la fortaleza de Lucario, la velocidad de Galvántula y ¿Cómo dejar atrás a su incondicional Serperior?

Hyuu decidió tomar mano dura eligiendo a Emboar, Flygon, y Frosslass para encarar a sus contrincantes. Si bien parecía un equipo variado que fácilmente complementaría la ventaja de su equipo, más que nada por la variedad de tipos usados.

Antes de caminar por los pasillos que los llevarían al escenario, Kyouhei le susurró unas palabras al entrenador._ ''Si perdemos ¿Qué importa? De igual modo pasé un momento increíble junto a ti. Ten eso en cuenta y no revientes pase lo que pase, confía en nuestro equipo''. _

_Fue como si me hubiera prevenido. Conociéndolo estoy casi seguro que él ya vino antes a este torneo… y perdió. _

Hyuu esbozó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que entraban al lugar, subiendo escalón por escalón mientras los aplausos no se hacían esperar, dando una gloriosa entrada a la nueva generación de entrenadores de Teselia. Aclamaban a Kyouhei ''Llévate otro título'', decían. Y Hyuu no podía estar más orgulloso de él.

Esperaron con paciencia las dos figuras entrantes, aquellas que después les harían probar con una cucharita el sabor de la derrota. ''La sirena poco femenina, Misty. Y ''la Reina de los Pokémon psíquicos, Sabrina''.

La mirada retadora echó chispas en todo el campo, antes que anunciaran el inicio de la primera batalla por el camino al título de campeón: un objetivo que no tenía nada que ver con algo problemático, al contrario, uno que reforzaría los lazos de entrenador hacia pokémon. De entrenador a entrenador como pareja, tal y como dijo Kyouhei antes de aterrizar en Ciudad Fayenza.

El Golduck de Misty les hizo ver la suerte sobretodo a Galvántula. Que bien pudo tener una ventaja por su tipo eléctrico, pero si el Alakazam no dejaba mover una pata a éste ni menos a Flygon ¿Qué hacerle? Lo peor fue cuando la hidrobomba de Starmie sorprendió a Emboar y de paso, la onda certera de Slowbro dio en el blanco de Serperior.

_Perdimos, aunque fue una agradable experiencia. _


End file.
